


What a Wonderful World

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Het Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Future Fic, Het, LGBTQ Female Character, Love Triangle, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Pegging, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Porn Battle, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara/Kahlan/Richard coming together through sex, and finding awkwardness but also love along the way. OT3 fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Seeker Porn Battle for all these prompts:
> 
>   * _Cara/Kahlan:_ communication, Richard watches, unforeseen circumstances
>   * _Richard/Kahlan:_ dreams come true, fucking not lovemaking 
>   * _Cara/Richard:_ Cara only lets him do anal
>   * _Cara/Kahlan/Richard:_ double penetration, fluffy feelings, in Lord Rahl/Mother Confessor's bedchambers, multiple orgasms, together, watching
> 


Cara figured it out for them long before they found the Stone of Tears. "I have gloves, Kahlan."

The Mother Confessor doesn't understand until Cara makes an circle with thumb and forefinger, and wiggles a forefinger into it. Then she blushes, and Richard suddenly looks intrigued.

However, the third time Cara breaks up a makeout session seemingly seconds before Kahlan releases her magic, she says it again more firmly. "I have gloves, Kahlan."

Kahlan still thinks she wants Richard, though, and shakes her head with a crimson flush on her cheeks.

Cara sighs, grimaces, and waits for the day when she'll find her Lord Rahl confessed and Kahlan suicidal over it. A wisp would have pointed out that there's also a certain achy twist to her heart, but this is before Cara's been forced to spend time with a wisp. So that twist to her heart? Doesn't exist, clearly.

-

Richard can see in her eyes that Kahlan has never been more frustrated. He can taste it on their kisses, no matter how chaste they attempt to be.

"You could take it into your own hands," he murmurs often, stroking her shoulder.

Kahlan only shakes her head. "I tried, Richard. It doesn't work; it's not enough stimulation."

Sighing, Richard does nothing but press a kiss to her temple. She will make her own decisions and it's not his problem to fix. Yet he says as a final note, "I think you should consider Cara's plan."

Nearly every time he mentions the Mord'Sith's name, Kahlan clams up and blushes. Richard knows she's not a virgin, not even to having relations with women, so for the life of him he can't figure out why she hesitates on this.

Kahlan suggests that even if _she's_ not comfortable, _he_ could sleep with Cara to relieve frustrations. If she could watch, maybe it would provide the necessary stimulation.

It's not the first time the issue has come up. Always, Cara and Richard eye each other, weigh the pros and cons, and decide that they'd rather stay on their own. They'd tried, once. Richard called her Kahlan before the foreplay was over, and Cara informed him that he made love like a puppy. There was no spark, pure and simple.

Of course, if it was performing for Kahlan... But no, Richard throws the idea to the wayside yet again.

-

Kahlan has dreams about Cara. Each night as she curls up on her bedroll, she smiles over at Richard and thinks of his hands in her hair. Yet in her dreams it's Cara pushing her to her back, stripping her, mouth going _everywhere_ until Kahlan cries out and wakes.

It's not just the dreams. When she falls and twists her ankle, and Cara gets to her first, Kahlan leans against the smaller woman and feels _safe_. Cara makes her smile, makes her proud, and is undoubtedly an attractive woman.

But then there's those dreams, and Kahlan isn't sure that they're only about sex.

Every time Cara offers to help her with her frustrations, part of Kahlan wants to give in because of the good will behind it, and part of her wants to forever refuse because surely Cara is only doing it out of duty. Then, of course, there's the part that loves Richard. The part that, she's always assumed, precludes any other relationship.

So Kahlan blushes and diverts the subject whenever it arises.

It's always a gamble, though, when they ask while she's aroused.

-

One night after a long day's ride, Kahlan finally turns to her and asks, "Do you still have gloves?"

It would be a stupid question, only Kahlan doesn't _mean_ that. Cara grins and lifts her hands in answer.

To be denied the feel of Kahlan's skin is torture, yes, but Cara relishes in the sensation of softness as she runs gloved fingers over her body. Kahlan lies there stiffly at first, awkward, her glance darting to Richard far too often.

It's not until Cara takes a nipple to her mouth that Kahlan finally melts under her touch and gives in.

They're outside under the stars and it's a little chill, so every kiss and suck of Cara's mouth does the dance of cold to hot, then to cold again when she pulls away and the breeze flits across newly-damp skin.

Kahlan moans, grinds, and the pace of her breathing quickens as Cara teases her arousal to full height. She remembers to be gentle when pushing fingers into Kahlan, running fingertips around her entrance and dipping in and out, building up to a thorough lovemaking.

The Mother Confessor has other ideas, and thrusts her hips into Cara's hand while clutching the bedroll beneath her. So Cara leans over and fucks her hard, curling her fingers and ramming them in till the base of her hand slaps against Kahlan's clit. Kahlan makes incoherent noises, and as Richard watches he times the strokes of his hand to the thrust of Cara's.

Magic rocks through their campsite when Kahlan releases, spasming around Cara's fingers. Even with the leather protecting her, there's a dangerous tingle along her skin.

Richard, however, seems to find it arousing—and follows Kahlan into climax.

Judging from Kahlan's expression, dazed and sated, Cara imagines it won't be the first time her gloves will be of use.

-

A part of him thinks it's a little perverse, the things Cara teases him about doing with Kahlan. Denna'd had him in a variety of ways, and though the memories make him grim there was something it awoke in him. Despite that, he's still inexperienced and no one ever _talked_ about such things in Westland.

Cara never gives up, though. And so he ends up thinking about them, and then he ends up hard and it can't be perverse if he _wants_ it so much.

When they have their first discussion of it, Kahlan forbids both agiels and bondage. Cara doesn't seem to care, and Richard isn't surprised.

Two weeks later, however... "I don't know what to do with my hands since I can't touch you," Kahlan murmurs, frustrated.

"Then I'll pin them down," Cara teases.

The next time Zedd is gone and Kahlan's writhing under Cara's protected touch, however, she does call for Richard to hold her hands down.

He doesn't have gloves but he slides his hands into the cuffs of his sleeves and does so. Every curve of Kahlan's looks different when he's watching from above, seeing her tremble and bounce as Cara's hand disappears between her legs.

Kahlan shivers and Richard can see fear in her eyes. He lets go of her hands.

"Don't," Kahlan begs. "I trust you and it...it's a good fear. Like this, it's good...good..." Her eyes roll back and she moans.

There's nothing that could make Richard doubt Kahlan. He holds her down while Cara works her to a bucking orgasm, and once she has breath again Kahlan laughs. There's not just satisfaction in her eyes but relief and love.

Richard kisses her, and tries to not focus on the guarded expression in Cara's eyes.

-

The next time they pass by a brothel, it starts up a conversation.

"I know that it's the burden I must face as a Confessor, but when other people may buy what they want, no need for love, and I must be forever unsatisfied..."

"We could explore more, if you're bored," Cara offers.

Kahlan bites the inside of her lip and shakes her head, regretting her initial words. "I know what I'm craving, and Cara...your fingers aren't the same."

Richard looks regretful, but the Mord'Sith only gets a gleam in her eye.

A few hours later, she returns from the brothel with a strange leather contraption. It's only when she fits it around her waist that Kahlan's mouth makes a perfect O and she blushes.

"It's not Richard, but perhaps more of what you're craving?"

By the time Zedd is away again, and the stars are high in the sky, Kahlan has been craving Cara's new "toy" for nearly half a day and foreplay is entirely optional.

If she lies back, she can forget that Cara's still clothed for her own safety, and that the sudden fullness in her cunt is just carved and polished wood. She can forget that Richard's several feet away, and in her mind it can be his cock inside her, moving with the urgency of his own desire instead of Cara's skill.

She can't forget it all, but the little bursts of pleasure have her not _caring_ if it's just a toy. Kahlan arches, flailing when Cara slides it in deeper than before, and her hands scrabble for purchase in the blanket beneath her.

Eyes flitting open after a while, she can see the focus in Cara's gaze. Unlike Richard, this isn't about the Mord'Sith's pleasure at all. Only Kahlan's. Kahlan can _feel_ it with each roll of Cara's hips, the smooth fit of the toy each time she moves. Shuddering, moaning, Kahlan has never been more grateful for anything in her life as she is for Cara's focus on _her_

At last she comes, muscles fluttering around the fullness in her cunt. It's a good feeling, a _right_ one. Kahlan takes a few more moments than usual to catch her breath, and then she orders Cara to keep the toy handy.

It seems a lifetime ago that she thought she'd never know pleasure at all.

-

Cara knows she's only a third wheel in this relationship. She's not blind or stupid. Kahlan and Richard are _meant_ for each other and she's just a friend. Had she not been a Mord'Sith, they never would have become so intimate.

Yet with all her knowledge, it hurts. Kahlan isn't awkward around her, but that's worse. It dismisses everything that this _could_ mean.

She never meant to let her guard drop like this.

However little she wants anyone but Kahlan in her bed, she finally goes to Richard and tells him that they should fuck.

"Last time..." He grimaces, looking uncomfortable.

"That wasn't fucking," Cara says, refusing to let him turn his gaze from her. "Don't be an idiot, Richard. This time you are not going to caress me, you are not going to go slow, you are not going to say anything. You're just going to fuck my ass until we're both satisfied."

He instantly colors, as if he'd never heard a Mord'Sith speak before. "If you want to be on your hands and knees, I don't have to—I don't have to be _there_."

Cara shakes her head. Richard can never know her reasoning, but he can't question it either. "If you're trying to tell me that you don't want to, at least try to be convincing," she snaps.

He flusters, shakes his head, and then they seal the deal.

It's been almost half a year since Cara's known any touch but her own fingers. After waggling her ass, teasing Richard until he goes through with the notion of _fucking_ , the rush of sensation almost has her trembling. His calloused hands on her hips, the pressure of his cock against her ass. It's pleasure, yes, and it's nothing like Kahlan.

That's all she wants, not to think of Kahlan. She arches her neck and lets him take her, savoring the stretch and the _pounding_. Her cunt craves attention, clenching around nothing as he fucks her ass—but she shuts her eyes tightly and grinds her teeth. No, this feels good. Just a simple fucking. Nothing to it but the joining of their bodies.

Richard learns quickly, and the more Cara shoves her hips back towards him, the more he groans and picks up his pace. He takes his pleasure without hesitation. The rhythm and the heat have them both panting for breath, moaning, and Cara almost breaks down and demands his hand on her clit.

But there's no need. A deep thrust of his cock and she shudders, white-hot pleasure flooding every nerve. And even if Kahlan's watching, Cara keeps her eyes closed and doesn't imagine her at all as Richard finishes fucking her. Hard, rough, and then she feels his seed fill her.

It's the right kind of satisfaction, and it was worth it.

Cara knows she's growing weak and emotional, caring too much about _sex_ of all things and what it means when she's with Kahlan. She deals with it, though. More importantly, no one but her will ever know of her struggles.

-

The Pillars of Creation flipped everything he knew upside down. Richard cares for Cara, yet when Kahlan gives him that _look_ he doesn't remember her at all. _He can't be confessed by Kahlan_. They can do anything. Everything.

And by the Creator, the look in Kahlan's eyes says that she wants to do it all right this instant.

He knows that Kahlan has hungers, but when she finally corners him in the woods and starts devouring his mouth, it's beyond his expectation. "I want you, Richard," she moans as her hand slips into his pants.

"Kahlan," he breathes, kissing her deeply and unlacing her as hastily as he can.

She's like a goddess, eyes nearly black with desire for him, and it's not lovemaking she wants. That can wait. For now, the frustrations of two years must be dealt with.

Richard leans down to kiss her breasts, suckle them, breathing in her scent—her hands in his hair hold him in place, but it's not like he _wants_ to stop. It's hard to imagine anything more perfect than this.

Kahlan makes a demanding sound, hiking a leg around his hips. She has her back against a tree but doesn't seem interested in moving to a more comfortable position. With his mouth still on her breasts, Richard might not have taken a break for the next hour—but then she's bucking her hips into him, warm thighs brushing against his cock.

He loves her, wants her, so badly. With a groan he takes her hips in his hands, meeting her eyes when he finally plunges into her. It's too good—everything is too good.

Kahlan wraps her arms around him and whimpers in his ear. "More... more, Richard, more."

And thank the Creator for Cara, because he knows how to fuck and he knows that Kahlan likes it. Their first joining is swift and heated, but it's beyond all imagining. She climaxes twice in his arms before he finally releases, almost crushing her to the tree with the force of his orgasm.

They're together at last. Richard nuzzles against her neck, and she plays with his hair, and they smile as if there's no more darkness in the world.

-

Inexplicably, Kahlan misses her times with Cara. The Mord'Sith doesn't offer anymore, not even in jest, and Kahlan shouldn't think of it when she can have Richard any time she wants. But sometimes when she's lying in his arms after a blissful joining, Kahlan remembers Cara's smile and the feel of her hands. Richard feels good to lie against, firm muscle and manliness. Cara had been soft...but Kahlan misses that too.

It's embarrassing, and she doesn't breathe a word of it. After all, Cara seems distant. She always has been, but now it's different.

Kahlan's ecstatic to be with Richard at last, and Cara's as happy for them as any true friend. Something's missing, though, and it eats at her. There's something more that once they had, and now is gone.

"I'm sorry if we were too loud last night," Kahlan murmurs one morning as they tend to breakfast. Zedd has gone off to Shota, and she and Richard have been making good use of the "privacy".

Cara doesn't meet her eyes. "I grew up in a Mord'Sith temple, I've heard much worse than your moans."

It's a dry remark, but then her lips purse and she turns away.

Kahlan suddenly feels a lump in her throat. "Cara...do you hate me?" The words are out before she can think them through.

The Mord'Sith whips around and stares at her. "No. Of course not. What are you talking about?"

She doesn't _know_ the answer to that, and something about the look in Cara's eyes makes her own start to sting. Denied emotion is coming to light and Kahlan doesn't stop it. "We had something," she says, voice shaking. "And now we don't. I thought you'd still want me, Cara...I didn't think you were just waiting to be free of me."

It's not about sex. They both know it, Kahlan can feel it, and there's a confusing ache in her chest.

Cara's face is tight with control, but her voice is ragged. "I've never not wanted you, Kahlan."

"That's not an answer!" Kahlan bursts out, and on impulse reaches for Cara's arm to pull the woman closer. The woman is beautiful. Hard too, and frustrating, but Kahlan can't imagine her any other way. No longer does she _want_ her to be any other way. "Cara, do you love me?"

It was only a whisper, but it seems to strike Cara to the core. Her face crumbles and then her lips are desperately pressed against Kahlan's.

 _Yes_ , she's saying. And as Kahlan kisses back, wrapping her arms around Cara and feeling the lump in her throat melt away, she's saying _I do too_. In case the Mord'Sith doesn't understand that, Kahlan says it with another thousand soft kisses, dissolving the tension and control in Cara's limbs until she's on her back and putty in Kahlan's hands.

She's not Richard, but Kahlan doesn't want her to be. Soft and smelling just slightly of leather, she's _Cara_. Kahlan can't stop smiling as she enjoys everything she'd been afraid to desire before. This can't be wrong.

There's nothing on her mind but Cara as she finally kneels between her legs and puts her mouth where Cara wants it most. Kahlan had done it once before with a fellow Confessor, but it's a thousand times better like this. Cara writhes, bucks, begs wordlessly for more—Kahlan gives her everything until Cara's limp and panting for breath.

"What are you doing?" the Mord'Sith mumbles when Kahlan finally moves to rest flush against her.

"I don't know," Kahlan admits, stroking her fingers down Cara's arm. "But I think it's the right thing."

-

Richard doesn't explode, much to Cara's surprise. He just sighs and shakes his head.

"Are you unhappy?" Kahlan asks worriedly.

The Seeker laughs at that, so Cara releases her agiel. "No, Kahlan," he says. "Confused, but I knew I would be. I knew this was coming. It's alright."

If there's one thing Cara knows for sure, it's that he's not the only one confused.

Though she grimaces through every discussion, she's grateful for them. Mord'Sith aren't trained for this. Relationships are foreign concepts, and it's a relief to have Richard and Kahlan speak so freely.

In the end, nothing much changes. "We can just go by instinct," Richard says. "It'll be easier that way."

Cara makes a bet with herself that instinct will have them hardly ever wearing clothes. She wins when only a couple hours later, Kahlan's dragging them both towards a bedroll with a look of lust in her eyes. She's definitely trying to make up for a lifetime of celibacy.

It's laughably strange how the admission of love makes sex more adventurous, but it works. Though skeptical at first, Cara has every need met. Against all odds, this _works_.

-

Richard grows ever more glad that his grandfather is far away. This relationship he has, with Kahlan and by proxy with Cara, is something too special to be shared. Or even explained, he thinks, every time they're lying in a heap on the blankets.

Cara had been the first to explain that there was lovemaking and fucking, and they weren't the same. They all seem to understand the concept now. Sometimes it's kisses and soft touches and slow-building pleasure. Sometimes it's the sort of thing that, Cara tells him, happens in high-quality brothels. Mostly she says that to get Kahlan to blush, but he imagines it's true.

Despite her blushing, Kahlan even has them roleplay as if in a brothel once. Surprised and hesitant at first, by the time Kahlan's sucking his cock and Cara is kissing him while dragging her hands to his breasts...well, he gives in to the scene and just enjoys it.

It's not the first time Kahlan suggests a new way to have sex. Richard suspects, with a fond little grin, that at one point in her life she read a dirty book in the Confessors' library. When he whispers his suggestion to Cara, she responds under her breath, "Or maybe she's just Kahlan."

True enough, Richard finds himself often outmatched by his Confessor. He's grateful for Cara's presence. Though his desires are hardly _low_ , neither is he quite as demanding as either of the women in his life. Kahlan more than Cara, which the Mord'Sith finds both amusing and arousing.

Sometimes he watches and wonders how he can love Kahlan so much. This is nothing like he imagined back in Westland. Yet he doesn't miss that life. This is crazy, but it feels good.

Even when he loses a bet and Cara gets to use her toy on _him_. She's surprisingly gentle, but it's the look in Kahlan's eyes as she watches and touches herself that really turns him on.

"Good boy," Cara murmurs teasingly, rocking the wooden cock into his ass.

He groans, shivering with unexpected pleasure, and decides to lose more bets.

By the time Cara picks up her pace and actually _fucks_ him, though, he can't think at all. Fire seems to curl up his veins each time she thrusts, and there's a hint of pain that has him moaning. The orgasm is like nothing he's experienced before, and he's not sure how long he lies there afterwards, simply trying to catch his breath.

"That was amazing," Kahlan whispers in awe.

Both women wrap around him and Richard wonders if this is what perfection feels like.

-

They make it back to Aydindril at last, where Kahlan has duties to attend to. Everyone looks strangely at her when she kisses both Cara and Richard, and has them both put their things in her chamber. Kahlan smiles her Mother Confessor smile, however, and no one makes a peep.

She's happy. With Richard, she thought she was the happiest any woman could be—then there was Cara and she's so happy she wonders if she's gone mad. There's nothing she can't do with them both at her sides.

For a few days, it's nothing but duties and meals and falling asleep surrounded by the two people she loves. Not quite domestic, but it's _sweet_. Surprisingly, Cara doesn't seem to mind.

If they thought they'd satisfied her libido at last, however, she proved them wrong as soon as possible.

"I've finished with all the urgent business," Kahlan informs her lovers as they take lunch on a balcony. Richard and Cara both sit on the edge, legs hanging off. Two sides of the same coin, in a way—maybe that's why Kahlan loves them so. "So tonight, I want you both in my chambers for more than sleep."

Cara turns to Richard and laughs.

"Fine, you win," he says, grinning back.

Kahlan narrows her brow, suddenly suspicious. "Were you betting on when I'd ask?" Neither of them answer, just grin as if they're mischievous children. "Really. Really."

Cara laughs as if she can't stop, patting Richard's shoulder and shaking her head.

Kahlan would hate them if she didn't love them so much.

The night doesn't come soon enough, however, and her room is only lit by candles as Kahlan enters. She has her dress half unlaced before she even gets to the bed, and since Cara and Richard have already dealt with their own clothes they get her out of hers in the blink of an eye.

"I've missed you," she breathes against Richard's cheek, sliding her hand down his side and arching her neck when he leans in to kiss it.

"You're not the only one," Cara says, breasts pressed against Kahlan's back as she holds her close.

Kahlan's body tingles with pleasure as they touch her, as she touches them, as they bask in togetherness for the first time in days. It's always a little awkward with three bodies to keep track of, but that's just part of the charm. They end up on the bed without tripping, at least, with Cara's mouth on her breast and Richard's hands on her hips. Kahlan's heart pounds and she _wants_ so much—for the moment she settles for stroking Richard and feeling him buck into her touch, but only for the moment.

Cara's greedy in a way that Richard rarely is, lips and tongue and teeth destroying Kahlan's sense of control with every passing second. Kahlan arches, whining every time Cara's mouth pops from her breast only to moan again when she kisses, bites, sucks, somewhere else. She can't help but return the favor, slipping her other hand between the Mord'Sith's legs and slowly fucking her with two long fingers.

She could drown in their attention and the husky sounds they make, especially as Richard rolls to his side to mirror Cara and kiss over the breast that Cara isn't currently laving. She arches, whimpering, as they give her just what she wants—yet no, she wants more, _needs_ more. She rubs her thighs together, and that mingled with the focused attention on her sensitive breasts gives her a small climax—Cara pulls away just in time, and Kahlan lets loose a breathy scream but doesn't want to stop. Her grip around Richard's cock tightens.

None of them can take anymore, and Kahlan shifts to climb on top of Richard. Her cunt is aching to be filled, and there's something about the look in his eyes that makes Kahlan tangle her fingers with his. She knows what he likes when he isn't in the mood to fuck _her_ , and mild domination is well within her power.

"Richard," she moans softly, lowering her hips so that he fills her, her clit grinding against his skin. He only gasps, and more so when she holds his hands down and starts to ride him. Before Cara can improvise, Kahlan calls over her shoulder, "Get your harness and leathers...I want you too." Tonight is a night she's been wanting for days, and already her body is flushed with pleasure, the heat and friction of her position sending pleasure straight up her spine. She loves how Richard feels inside her.

"Are you sure?" Cara asks when she returns, safely wearing her leathers.

Breathing hard, Kahlan only nods. The touch of Cara's gloved hands makes her tremble, mouth dry. Slowing her ride of Richard, she closes her eyes and waits.

The tip of the wooden cock almost hurts as it moves into her ass, and she chokes and squeezes Richard's hands

"You're not ready," Cara says.

"No, I am," Kahlan protests. "Go on...please, Cara. I want you both."

Richard watches her, eyes dark with his own lust, and they both let out a strangled sound when Cara slowly pushes in. Kahlan's never been so tight, and she can _feel_ so much. The Mord'Sith's hands stroke her arms, her sides, as she thrusts in until there's no more to go.

Kahlan whimpers. "Oh Cara..."

"You like it?" Cara whispers into her ear.

It's an intensity Kahlan had only half expected, but she nods. "Fuck me slowly," she whispers back. "Please..."

Richard shudders under her when Cara starts to move, holding still and half closing his eyes. The low sounds coming from his throat send waves of pleasure straight to Kahlan's core, and it seems she's not the only one enjoying the new sensation.

Kahlan just holds still and lets Cara fuck her ass. The fullness is overwhelming, and the friction is driving her mad. She can hardly bear it, and most certainly can't keep quiet.

"Good?" Cara asks, though more smug this time than actually expecting a negative answer. Her slow rhythm still drives her deep into Kahlan, letting her feel every inch of the strap-on.

Kahlan's only answer is an incoherent sound and a tightening grasp on Richard's hands.

Slowly, almost maddeningly so, Cara picks up the pace and starts breathing hard. She grinds closer, thrusting so that the harness rubs against her clit. Kahlan feels almost used and she _loves_ it. "More," she whimpers, even though she already feels on the edge.

Richard watches her, panting for breath, eyes rolling back in his head as Cara's thrusts put pressure on his cock. Watching him, feeling him, feeling Cara...Kahlan climaxes again in a burst of magic, but the only skin she's touching is Richard's and so she calls out for Cara to go on.

Her entire body is tender and yet the pleasure goes on without pause. Kahlan feels like she's floating even as Cara starts to pound into her. Each breath is an aching sob of satisfaction, her eyes tightly shut, and she can sense both her lovers on the verge of bursting.

Cara breathes hard and slides her hands to cup Kahlan's breasts as she pushes against her, each thrust coming faster than the previous one. They're so close that Kahlan can almost feel the friction driving the Mord'Sith mad. And Richard...he's throbbing in her, hips bucking erratically, and he looks like he can barely breathe in pleasure.

For the first time, Cara doesn't make a sound as she orgasms, just buries the toy into Kahlan and _holds_ it there, rubbing slowly as her body shakes. Richard gasps, grabbing Kahlan's hips, and finally thrusts up with a force that makes Kahlan whimper. She can feel him release in her, and then her own body crumbles into pure pleasure with a final orgasm. The world spins around her, and she has no more wants. They've all been satisfied.

A few moments, or perhaps a few hours, later, Richard still lies beneath them both and catches his breath, his cock soft inside her. Kahlan makes a little noise, and Cara finally pulls the toy from her—the emptiness is strange.

She has no energy left, just a pleasant warmth and a heart full of love. She shifts off Richard and curls up into his side.

"That was..." he starts to murmur.

"Mmhmm," Kahlan says with a lopsided smile, and laughs a little under her breath before resting her cheek on his chest. "I feel good."

Cara returns naked to their bed, slipping up behind Kahlan and nuzzling her neck. "You are an incredible woman, Kahlan Amnell. And I love you, in case you forgot."

"Never," Kahlan says, turning her head to kiss Cara's shoulder.

Many heartbeats pass while they just lie together, limbs sweaty and tangled. Then Richard murmurs, "We aren't going to do that every night, are we?"

Cara snorts, and Kahlan laughs. "No...not _every_ night, Richard."

He laughs then too, in relief as well as love, and kisses the top of her head.

"I love you," Kahlan whispers against his chest. "You, Richard, and you, Cara."

"I know," Richard murmurs warmly back.

Cara only slips closer, her arm tighter about Kahlan's waist.

Kahlan's worn out from pleasure and closes her eyes, but a dozen thoughts still float about her mind. Love is a strange phenomenon, but in this case she feels as if it was fate. Without Richard, she would have never known how to open up her heart. Without Cara, she never would have known how to express love through the giving and taking of pleasure.

This is where they belong, all three of them. And this is where they'll stay, Kahlan promises as she drifts off to sleep at last.


End file.
